


Heliantheae

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Bouquet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Timelines, Bart Whump, Blood, Character Death, Clones, Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Genderbending, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post Hogwarts AU, Presumed Dead, Project Cadmus, Revenge, Speed Force, Wally Whump, West-Allen Family Feels, Whump, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: His name was Barry Allen, and he had come back.Sequel posted: Viola





	1. Goldenrod

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to Rhododendron! I'll be posting on Wednesdays, so keep an eye out ;)
> 
> I'm currently planning a third installment in the series, based loosely (very loosely) around The Cursed Child - I may not like the story/play but I can understand what they were trying for, with Violet Potter-West as the main character (sharing that spot with Irey and Jai depending on the chapter), but I'm having trouble getting in started despite all my ideas for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone returns, and Wally dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: nightmares, Speed Force, fem!Harry  
> Pairings: Barry Allen/Iris West, Wally West/fem!Harry Potter  
> Word Count: 1,127

**Heliantheae**  
**Chapter 1 :: Goldenrod**  
**(Goldenrod: Encouragement)**

 

He was running. Always running.

When he was a child, he saw his mother murdered by something that should have been impossible, he saw his father take the fall. He grew up in an orphanage, surround by parentless children who mocked him for not being the same as them.

He still had one parent after all, one who was in prison for his mother's murder. He ran from that knowledge.

_(Lightning flashed in the sky. He stumbled, feeling the chemicals spill onto him. He grabbed the shelves for balance. And then- pain)_

He was fresh out of university when he became the impossible. He ran faster.

He was the impossible when his father died. He couldn't stop running.

He didn't know where he was running to anymore, his Lightning Rod was gone.

_(Red hair, green eyes, and a sharp wit. A loving smile and gentle hands. "I'm pregnant!")_

For years, he was just considered to be an ordinary forensic scientist to those around him, he met the woman who would go on to become his wife, and the elderly couple who became the closest thing to parents he had had for a long time. He met the boy who would become his son and protégé.

_("IRIS?! IRIS?!"_

_"I can't find her, Flash!"_

_"We have to keep looking!")_

He was a hero. A man people looked up to and admired.

_("I think you're the best hero ever, Uncle Barry." Flaming red hair, bright green-blue eyes, a face of freckles, and a bright smile. "Even better than the Flash!")_

But he had failed.

His wife was gone. The man who killed his mother took his wife from him, and took him from his son.

_(A mockingly yellow copy of his suit - the worst insult any villain could give a hero. "Loose something, Flash?"_

_Her wedding ring dropped to the floor.)_

He didn't know how long he had been trapped in the Speed Force when it happened; it rippled, something had changed.

_**"WALLY!"** _

Wally?

_("Uncle Barry!"_

_"Stay down, Kid. You're hurt."_

_"No! I won't let you fight him alone!"_

_"Wally! No! I can't loose you too.")_

His running slowed.

_**"No, Wally! Take my hand!"** _

Take her hand, Kid. Take it!

_**"I'm here too, Wally!"** _

Go!

_("I love you, Uncle Barry." His young nephew smiled, ignoring the pain of his injuries as Barry led him away from his childhood house - away from rough hands and uncaring eyes.)_

_**"We're all here!"** _

Go! Go! Take her hand!

**_"You've got to come back to us!"_ **

Go back to them!

_("I wish you and Aunt Iris were my parents...")_

A flash of red just in front of him; Wally was running, leaving a trail to the exit, and he followed.

He needed to get out.

Faster.

He had to run faster.

His name was Barry Allen, and he was The Flash.

_("Seriously, you're the Flash?" Iris laughed, green eyes sparkling. "That would explain why you're always late."_

_God, Barry loved this woman._

_"I said I was sorry!" Barry whined.)_

_("Wow, Uncle Barry! You're really the Flash?!" Wally stared at him in awe, even as he was wrapped in thick gauze. "Can I be your sidekick?"_

_"No."_

_"Aw, c'mon! Please Uncle Barry? I have superspeed now, too!"_

_"Your Aunt is going to kill me...")_

Lightning crackled in the dark sky above Central City, and a red-clad body slammed into the floor. Shaking arms pushed against the hard concrete road, and he kneeled, staring around him in determined awe.

He was back.

 

 

_("Looks like the Question was right all along; I kill you and armegeddon. Right on schedule."_

_"No!")_

_("Are you going to fight me, boy?")_

_("Shayera? It's so beautiful here. There's a force, a Speed Force; it's calling me home... I have to go now..."_

_"No Wally! Take my hand!")_

 

Wally West jolted awake, breath catching before he could truly scream. Lightning crackled across the dark Central City sky, illuminating the dark bedroom he shared with his wife, and throwing white light across Azalea's pale, scarred back.

He was dreaming of the Speed Force again.

Over a year later, he was still having nightmares about an experience he could barely remember.

The scarlet speedster let out a shaky breath, rolling over to wrap an arm around Azalea's bare waist, listening to her murmur sleepily at his touch, but not wake because she trusted him enough to let down her guard and relax her war-trained body as she slept beside him.

His body buzzed with excess Speed Force energy, his mind muddled by the nightmare of just how content he had been, how ready to leave everything he had behind in the face of the origin of his powers. It had been like a drug, and Wally was worried he was addicted.

Everytime he ran, he could feel the Speed Force nudging his consciousness, egging him faster and faster, calling to him to join them - whoever they were.

He shivered.

The childish part of him wished Uncle Barry were here, his mentor would know what to do. But deep down, Wally knew that Barry would have been just as lost as he was. Barry had never truly been as connected to his speed as Wally had been, he realized that now, and Wally couldn't count on the memory of his uncle for everything, not like he had for the past several years.

Wally was the Flash now. He was the Fastest Man Alive.

And more importantly, he was _Wally_.

He had spent so long looking up to his uncle and father-figure, he had convinced himself that he would never be better than Barry, he had limited himself because he had been afraid to be better than his hero.

Wally couldn't afford to feel like that anymore. He was his own man, with his own life and a loving wife, with two beautiful children and two wards. Wally couldn't afford to work at fifty percent, because he had people waiting for him to return.

People who needed Wally.

He would never be Barry, and Wally was fine with that; Barry had been an icon, an uncle, a father, and a hero. Wally was a different man.

"Go back'ta sleep, love." Azalea grumbled sleepily, shooting a weak kick at his ankle. "Your heavy thoughts woke me up."

Wally snorted, pressing his nose against her neck. "Of course, dearest." He could feel the force of her eyeroll, and Azalea kicked him again.

"Don't you get smart with me."

"I thought you found me sexy when I got smart." Wally murmured innocently, kissing the side of her neck.

"Nothing is sexy when I'm tired." Azalea grumbled, "If you don't go back to sleep, I'm stunning you."

Wally chuckled, "As my lady wife commands of me."

"Shaddup."


	2. Rue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Inertia
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: blood, death, experiments  
> Word Count: 1,131  
> Pairings: n/a

**Heliantheae**   
**Chapter 2 :: Rue**   
**(Rue: Grace, clear vision)**

 

After the results of the defeat of Luthor/Brainiac and the Dark Heart technology, the government panicked. They had never expected the Flash to be that powerful, they never expected that he would be able to run around the world in mere seconds, leaving destruction and melted streets in his wake. The red-clad hero had caused mass destruction, and they couldn't even hold it against him because he had defeated a mistake they had made and was massively popular with the civilian population.

Project Inertia belonged to Cadmus; made for the government incase the Flash ever went rogue. Cloned from collected blood and tissue from Flash's junior partner, Inertia was removed from its tube at the physical age of twelve. Everything about Flash showed that he would never go all-out against a child, and they doubted he'd purposely injure a child that looked like his sidekick (there were plenty of rumours about the child that had turned up one day, fighting beside the hero of Central and Keystone Cities; the most popular being that the boy was Flash's son). Inertia was trained since his 'birth' in tactics, strategy, and hand-to-hand combat. They had to depend on recorded footage of the Flash and Kid Flash in action to train the clone in its speed, and the scientists were overjoyed at the sight of its advanced healing and regeneration.

The only 'failure' that came from Project Inertia was the fact that the blood samples had been tainted, a drawback of not being able to collect the samples from the source and instead needing one follow the young hero to battles and hope he was hurt enough to bleed. Project Inertia looked almost similar to Kid Flash, enough to pass off as a fraternal twin, but instead of auburn-brown hair the clone's hair had grown in blonde, its eyes were a a little too golden with more of a slant, and the face shape sharper.

A small failure, but still a failure.

The boy that was Project Inertia glared at the cold steel wall of his 'bedroom', wearing a white bodysuit with a single red lightning bolt decorating his chest, surrounded by minimal dull gray furniture, and seated on what could pass as a prison bed, the clone was furious.

He wanted vengeance; he wanted to destroy those who created him, and destroy those he was created to fight.

He would get revenge, he would prove he was more than just a clone, more than just a weapon. He'd defeat Kid Flash, he'd take his place, that way he would have everything the sidekick had. He wouldn't just be an it anymore.

Inertia jerked as the alarms blared, red lights flashing through the halls beyond his cell, and the blond speedster slid out of bed, blurring to the door the moment the thick soles of his specially made boots hit the floor. He peered out the small tinted window, watching as guards rushed past his room and towards the stairs. They were distracted.

This could be his chance.

(Cadmus scientists thought themselves so smart, but Inertia was smarter. He hadn't shown them everything he could do.)

Smirking, Inertia braced himself against the door, forcing his cells to vibrate, to match the speed of the cells that made up the thick metal door. He forced himself through, stepping past the reinforced steel with ease. The guards didn't even have time to blink before Inertia was blasting through them, sending bodies slamming into the walls.

They didn't get up; Inertia had made sure to use enough force to keep them down.

The world was suspended at a snail's pace as the young runner bolted up the stairs, slamming frozen guards and scientists against metal walls or throwing them to the floors below them as he passed.

He was almost out.

A familiar face caught Inertia's attention, and he veered off course, grabbed the lapels of the man's shirt and pushing him into the wall. "Good evening, Doctor."

Doctor Jonas stared up at the weapon he had created with surprised green eyes, graying hair falling across his forehead finally falling from its severe style. "Project Inertia, what are you doing?" The Head Scientist barked, and Inertia sneered mockingly.

"Whatever I want, _Father_."

He drew one arm back, smirking at the man who had created him, and he was pleased to see the fear flashing in the man's cold eyes.

His arm plunged downwards.

Blood splattered the walls and across his young face.

He reveled in it.

Someone was clapping, "How delightfully violent." Inertia stepped away from the body of his tormentor, burning golden eyes swinging around to meet the hidden gaze of a man wearing a yellow spandex suit.

He ignored the feeling of blood soaking through his white suit and glared at the man in the yellow Flash uniform. "Who are you?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall as the alarms continued to blare. "I am Professor Zoom." He drawled confidently, "I'm here to offer you a chance, to teach you, to show you how to dispose of those who get in your way."

Inertia's eyes narrowed, "I don't need a teacher."

Faster than he could see, Professor Zoom was in front of him, his hand wrapped around his neck as he slammed the smaller speedster into the wall. Inertia felt fear building in his heart as the tall man leaned closer to whisper in his ear; "I beg to differ."

Inertia grunted when he was dropped back to the floor, and he shot a shaky glare at the yellow-clad man, climbing back to his feet. "You have my attention."

Professor Zoom smirked, stepping back to lounge against the wall once more. "Come with me, become my partner, and I'll teach you everything you need to know to get what you want."

Was it really worth giving up his recently aquired freedom? Was learning to us his speed so that he could destroy Kid Flash worth it if he followed the other speedster. Inertia frowned, shifting on his feet as he studied the man.

With a grin of wild abandon, golden eyes glinting madly in the light, Inertia met Zoom's gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

Zoom's smirk widened.

"Follow my lead."

 

 

A scarlet blur wove through the streets of Central City, nothing any citizens took notice of as anything special, their city's superhero was known for running past and speeds their eyes couldn't follow, for saving people before they truly knew they needed saving.

But this wasn't the Flash they hadn't gotten used to in the past decade.

Barry Allen was back, and he was on a misson.

He would find Reverse Flash, and he'd make sure the man would never hurt another person, not if he could stop it.


	3. Valerian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's two of them now." He whispered in dread
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Bart!whump, government cover ups, detective work, swearing  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,200

 

**Heliantheae**   
**Ch. 3 :: Valerian**   
**(Valerian: Readiness)**

 

Flash frowned as he stared over Batman's shoulder, studying the monitor as the played back the footage of the security and traffic cameras in Metropolis. " _There_." The speedster spoke up, as a barely visible blur of grainy yellow shot past the camera, "Slow it down."

Batman did so, and the two heroes watched Professor Zoom jog across the screen, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"If we're seeing him now, he _wants_ us to." The Dark Knight scowled, lenses narrowing into a glare.

Flash nodded, "He's got something planned." Then he slid his gaze to the older hero thoughtfully, "Did those fancy government people ever tell us what exactly Zoom stole from them?"

Batman's scowl darkened, "No." His fingers flew across the screen, "They have no records of anything like that either - _nothing_ Reverse Flash would have wanted."

Flash hummed, thoughts flying a mile a second as he tried to work out the mystery. "Did they contract anything to any outside sources or companies."

Batman glanced at him, "They _did,_ a lot. Almost everything is made by independent or contracted companies hired by the government. Weapons manufacturing, energy, vehicles."

The younger hero rubbed a hand across his jaw, "What's in the Metropolis area?" Bright dots lit up across the screen, showing a map of the Metropolis area and the companies the government controlled or sponsored. "Did you cross reference the traffic cams?" Wally could feel the indignant glare the Dark Knight sent him as a yellow zigzagging line showing Zoom sightings chaotically crossing the map in no certain pattern. "Of course you did, you're _Batman_." The redhead huffed in amusement.

A few more minutes of silence and Wally sighed, "It would be so much easier if they would just tell us what he stole."

"They obviously don't want us to know." Batman grunted, "And I can't get deeper into the records from an outside IP address."

"So if we want to dig deeper, someone needs to break into a government building and hack into their files from there." His attention slid away from Batman and back to the photo of Professor Zoom on the screen.

He was concentrating hard enough on the image that Batman's words barely registered "I have Nightwing on it."

_Wait a minute..._

"The costume is different." Wally said suddenly, leaning closer to the screen to narrow his eyes. "It's not very noticable, especially with these cameras, but there are small changes. Can you play the video again?"

Bruce shot a thoughtful look at the Fastest Man Alive, but did as he had asked.

Wally had found a lead, and he was on a roll.

"He's running differently..." Flash mused, "He puts more weight on his left side, and pumps his arms a little more forcibly. He's usually much more controlled, and pushes off on his right side..." His eyes squinted, "The costume is darker too, and the lenses have a slight red glare that they didn't before..."

"It's a different person." Bruce finished for him, and Wally nodded shakily.

"There's two of them now." He whispered in dread.

_:"Kid Flash to Flash!":_ Wally's emergency speedster comm - of which only Bart, Azalea, Joan, and Wally himself had excess to - crackled to life with the boom of someone breaking the sound barrier. _:"I need some help!":_

Wally stiffened, ignoring Batman's inquisitive glance as his fingers flew to his hidden communicator. " _Kid?_! What's the problem?"

_:"It's Zoom! He's got himself a double! And a kid!":_ Bart panted over the communicator, _:"They jumped me in - SHIT!":_

"Kid? KID?! Bart, come in! _Goddamnit_!" Wally turned his eyes to Batman, "Track Bart's communicator." He said quickly, "He's facing both Zooms, and a new speedster."

"He's crossing the Pacific towards the Russian coast." The darker hero told him, fingers flying across the monitor. A quick glance at Flash's vibrating form and Batman sighed, "Sending the coordinates to the Zeta beams. Be careful Wally."

Wally laughed a strained laugh, shooting off a cheeky salute, before darting away towards the Zeta beams.

 

 

Bart grunted in pain when the green and black dressed speedster, wearing a copy of his Impulse uniform, knocked his feet out from under him, sending the teenager crashing into the icy cold snow.

"Not so fast now, are you?" The kid sneered, and Bart flipped onto his back to glare up at the pint-sized speedster, only for said glare to falter.

Until that moment, Bart hadn't gotten a clear look of his three attackers, but as he looked up at the youngest, he found himself staring at his own face; younger and twisted into a sneer, with short cropped blonde hair, but the kid looked exactly like Bart.

"What the hell?" Kid Flash wheezed, golden eyes flicking between his double and the two Zooms.

_This_ had never happened in his future.

Well, time to pull out the witty humour Flashes were famous for.

"Wow, look at you, Zoom - making friends, I'm so proud."

His doppelganger bared his teeth, fists gathered in the yellow of his Kid Flash uniform, and slammed his head into the ground once more. "So funny." The kid growled, "Hilarious."

Bart beamed winningly, "What can I say? If heroing doesn't work out, I could go into stand up."

Stall. Stall. Stall. Wally would be there soon.

His good humour got him another thump to the head; obviously his short mirror did not like jokes. Somebody was not very good at making clones, unless they were leaning towards angry evil ones, because if they were, gold star; the blond knockoff was definitely evil. At least they got that right.

"Nice hit, Junior." Bart chirped, "Did someone not get enough hugs growing up?"

Ouch, that punch hurt.

"Inertia, enough for now." The original Zoom interrupted, and the blond -Inertia- released his collar, allowing Bart to drop back into snow.

He was standing in the blink of an eyes, looking around at the three speedsters surrounding him nervously. "All this for little Ole me?" Bart chuckled, "Awe, shucks. You shouldn't have."

Zoom Numero Dos bared his teeth in a savage grin, red-tinted lenses glowing ominously.

Professor Zoom smirked, "How witty, Bartholomew." Bart skittered backwards when the older speedster loomed over him, "But yes, we should have. We're just waiting for the final member to arrive."

Bart's eyes widened.

Shit, it was a trap.

They wanted Wally.

"Good thing I'm here, then."

"Flash! It's a-" Bart grunted, his warning cut off when Inertia slammed into him once more, sending him flying until he slammed into sharp ice crystals. The shorter speedster was on him in a nanosecond, and Bart took a few sonic boom punches to the face before he managed to throw the little terror off of him. He twisted out of Inertia's next lunge, catching the smaller boy's arm as he ran past, and with a spin Kid Flash threw the supervillain a good few meters away from him, using his speed against him.

Inertia scrambled to his feet, spitting blood onto the ground, his eyes burning with hatred.

The fight was on.


	4. Rhododendron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood was splattered across the ground, bright against the white snow.
> 
> Warnings: blood, fighting, "betrayal", death, reunions  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,453

**Heliantheae**   
**Chapter 4 :: Rhododendron**   
**(Rhododendron: danger)**

 

Flash grunted as he managed to dodge one Zoom's punch aimed for his head, only to stumble into the other's kick that connected with his knee, sending him to the ground with a snap and a short cry of surprised pain. His flailing managed to catch one of them in the jaw, the strength behind it caused the yellow man to stagger back.

"Destiny has brought us here, Flash." The newer Zoom drawled, red-tinted lenses staring down at him as Wally set his broken bone, feeling the tingling sensation of it healing. "From friend, to foe."

"Pretty sure we've never been friends." Flash snarked, "I don't even know you."

"Oh?" Zoom 2.0 threw his head back with a mocking laugh, "I was a man broken down — who gained these extraordinary powers to become free." He threw his arms out as he spoke, lips curling into a wild grin, before it melted away at startling speeds into an angry scowl. "You. You are the opposite. You were a free man who was given extraordinary powers –  _and now you must be broken down._ "

"Did you practise that in the mirror before going to bed?"

When in doubt, use sarcasm.

He chuckled, "I had plenty of time to think of what to say, after you put me into the hospital, Wally."

_Shit biscuits._

Wally's eyes narrowed, "Who _are_ you?"

The new Zoom sneered, reaching for his cowl. "Can't even recognize the face of the man you betrayed? Well take a look, Flash." The man staring down at him had mousy brown hair and a handsome face marred by hatred, glowing red eyes glared mockingly.

Wally staggered to his feet, eyes wide. " _Hunter_?!"

Hunter Zolomon had been missing for months, the nurses had gone to his hospital room one day to check on him to find the room empty, and Flash had searched frantically for his injured friend from the moment he had heard.

Yet here he was, standing before him and working with Professor Zoom.

"Hello, Wally."

 

 

Kid Flash ducked under another attack, slipping around the smaller speedster, who's wild grin and crazy eyes were actually quite frightening to see on his own face. Whoever this new speedster was, Inertia or _whatever_ it was he called himself, he was coo-coo for cocoa puffs.

He twisted again, diving out of the way of Inertia's next lunge, ducked under a lightning-fast kick to the head with a roll, and the moment he had his feet under him he bolted. The blond followed, rushing at him, and Bart decelerated enough that instead of ramming him, Inertia only clipped his shoulder when he rushed by. It was obvious by how he moved that the kid was a better planner than Bart was, but his movements were sloppy, less natural than Bart's. He was a better fighter, but Bart was a better runner, he was more natural with his speed, for however long the kid had been training, said training had focused on fighting in real time, not speedster time. Speedsters were all about instinct; it was hard to stick to stick to a plan when your brain could move at lightspeed, which made planning difficult if your thoughts jumped from one thing to another every second.

The new kid was good, but without the Zooms and at the speeds that they could reach Kid Flash outstripped him, Bart had been trained by the _master._

Bart blurred forward, ducking around another attack, sliding across the ground and successfully knocking Inertia's legs out from under him, sending the black and green clad speedster face first into the ice and snow. Kid Flash was on him in a heartbeat, knotting his fingers into the hair on the back of his evil clone's head, forcibly slamming his face into the ground over and over again until the smaller speedster went limp.

He didn't have time to go easy on the kid (and wasn't that a thought Bart had never thought he'd have); he needed to deal with Inertia so that he could go help Wally, because as good as his mentor and cousin was, he was facing two sadistic speedsters out for his head.

Bart jumped off the unconscious speedster, spinning to dart to Wally's side, but his run stuttered to a stop.

Blood was splattered across the ground, bright against the white snow. Wally's cowl was torn, revealing his red hair and wide, surprised blue-green eyes. His face was pale, bloody lips parted slightly in shock, and Professor Zoom's arm was stabbed through his shoulder.

" _WALLY_!" Bart's scream filled the still air.

" ** _NO_**!"

A blur of red shot past him, the force of the wind sending the young hero crashing to the ground, and it took a heartbeat of stunned eyes staring at the cloudy sky before Bart could collect himself enough to shakily push himself back onto his feet and turn his attention back to his cousin.

Wally was kneeling in the bloodstained snow, one hand cradling his injured shoulder, astonished gaze drawn to his left. The Zooms were gone, or, Bart realized when he followed his cousin's eyes, at least one of them was. The other, the one who had had his arm through Flash's shoulder, was sprawled limply on the ground, neck at an unnatural angle, with a man in a familiar scarlet costume standing over him.

It was a man in a Flash uniform; broader where Wally was wiry, muscled arms and calves showing his history of running and fighting. Wally had grown into his speed, his body had adjusted and evolved with it as he aged, and it showed, his cousin was built for running, and while it was obvious that the new man was a runner it wasn't as natural on him as it was on Wally. The costume had slight differences as well, a little lighter and the fabric and style was older, the yellow lightning around his his waist circled where it should have dipped into a 'v'.

The other Flash turned, blue eyes flashing from a lense-less cowl, blond eyebrows visible a furrowed in thought, and Wally's face paled even more, if that was possible; he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"... _Uncle Barry._..?" Wally's voice shook, and Bart squeaked in surprise.

'Uncle Barry' Wally had called him.

Barry Allen.

The man in front of him was his grandfather; his supposedly dead grandfather.

His grandfather's lips twitched into a shaky smile, "Yeah, Kid." He said softly, moving to crouch beside Wally and place a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "You've grown up."

Wally laughed, slightly hysterical. "I'm almost thirty years old, Barry, if I hadn't grown up I'd be worried."

Bart shook himself from his shock, and with a sobbing cry the teenager threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around his cousin when their bodies collided, sending the two of them back into the snow.

Wally grunted, but made no other sound of discomfort as he patted his distressed partner on the back, a small bemused smile on his face. "Good job, Kiddo. You held your own out there."

Kid Flash giggled tearfully, "Zal's going to be _so_ mad at you for getting hurt again." He muttered playfully, and his mentor groaned.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the couch." The redhead said mournfully, and Bart pulled away enough to rub at his cheeks to remove the relieved tears moistening his cowl, his eyes moved away from his injured cousin as the Flash struggled to sit up again, despite the lanky teenager sprawled across his lap, and focused on his amused grandfather.

He suddenly felt so very shy.

"Hi," Bart muttered, eyes soaking in the sight of the man his grandmother had told him so much about.

Barry Allen's lips twitched, "Hey,"

"You killed him," Wally spoke up suddenly, cutting through their conversation, grimacing at the sight of the still yellow-clad body on the ground.

"Broke his neck." Barry agreed, wincing slightly. "I wasn't really focused on anything else but getting him off of you."

Wally was silent for the longest moment, hand clenching unconsciously in the yellow fabric of Bart's Kid lash uniform, before he finally spoke. "Thanks, Uncle Barry." He sighed, "Y'know, I've been imagining killing him for twelve years, and never in my wildest fantasies did it end like this."

"Twelve years." Barry echoed quietly, and Wally nodded.

"It's been awhile." Wally smiled, as if saying 'what can you do?', and turned his eyes to his uncle. "And you haven't aged a day. Good to see you again."

The three were buffeted by a sudden gust of air, and Bart turned on time to catch the sight of the retreating back of Inertia.

He didn't bother going after him, he'd see him again.


	5. Aloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be honest, the whole alternate timelines and time travel thing is confusing, and I've managed to punch a hole into another dimension."
> 
> Warnings: time travel, family bonding, alternative timelines, fem!Harry Potter  
> Pairings: BarryXIris, WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,212

 

**Heliantheae**  
**Chapter 5 :: Aloe**  
**(Aloe: Healing, protection, affection)**

 

The group of three speedsters probably caused quite a few heart attacks when they were beamed up to the Watchtower, Wally limping on a leg that had begun to heal improperly and would need to be reset, with a bloody and healing hole in his shoulder (if he hadn't jerked in Thawne's hold on time, that hole would have been through his heart), Bart following behind him, silent and in shock, suit torn and covered in healing bruises and cuts, and a dead man helping his nephew walk.

Eobard Thawne's body had dissolved into golden particles in the Russian snow, leaving behind only his suit and the bad memories associated with his name.

"Listen... Barry..." Wally sighed as his uncle helped him through the halls of the Watchtower, the three speedsters trying to ignore the whispering of the heroes around them (the younger, newer heroes had no idea who Barry Allen was, most didn't even know there had been other Flashes before theirs. The older generation, those who had known the second Flash, we're stunned at the dead man's return - the story would reach the other Founders soon). "You were dead, a lot of people never got over it. _I_ never got over it; I _watched_ you die."

 _God_ , Wally was feeling so many feelings in that moment.

He had thought Professor Zoom was going to kill him, the man had been looming over him and then suddenly he had been thrown away, his arm ripped from Wally's shoulder, and it had been Barry Allen who had saved him; just like he had been since Wally was a child.

"Jesus, what will I tell Hal?" The redhead muttered.

Barry winced, "I'm sorry Wally, that you had to see that..." The _barely_ older man, and wasn't that a weird thought -Barry hadn't aged in the last twelve years, he was still only thirty-five- said quietly. "If I had been in a better mental state, he never would have caught me off guard like that."

The younger Flash sighed, lips twitching in grim amusement. "Well, you went out like a hero - saving the world."

So many years of asking himself _'What would Uncle Barry do?_ ', he had grieved -was still grieving-, and here he was, in the flesh. Unless he was some sort of clone with all his uncle's memories, but Wally doubted that, he knew what Barry's kinetic aura felt like, it was something that couldn't be faked amongst speedsters.

"Where did he even get that anti-matter gun?" Barry joked, "We're speedsters, we don't need things like that."

"Probably some future timeline," Bart finally piped up; the poor kid seemed just as shocked at Barry's miraculous return as Wally did, except he hadn't known Barry, he had known the legend - his history had taught that Barry Allen had died and never returned. "He's weird like that."

Barry chuckled, and Bart quickly led him into the empty medbay, where the two Allens helped Wally struggle onto a cot.

"Where'd you get the kid, Wally?" Barry asked, grinning in amusement as Bart stared at him in awe. "He's too old to be yours."

Kid was probably in heaven, seeing his grandfather in person.

 _Oh, yeah_ \- Wally had forgotten to introduce them. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "The future?"

Barry's eyebrow quirked, and Wally was gently forced to lay down by a hand on his chest. "The _future_?" The blond man echoed, and then grunted in surprise when Bart attacked him in a vice-like hug that Wally was well acquainted with.

Looks like Bart had finally snapped out of his subdued shock.

"It'ssoooooogreattofinallymeetyou!" Wally's Kid Flash squeaked, beaming up at the older speedster in joy. "I'mBartAllen! AkaKidFlash! IwasImpulsebeforethatthoughandWallygavemehisolduniform!" He tightened his hug, burying his face in the blond's chest, and Barry winced slightly at the tight hold. "I've always _dreamed_ of doing this."

"Bart... _Allen_...?" Barry blinked, eyes shifting from Bart to a sheepish Wally, "Something you were meaning to tell me, Wally? I don't have kids."

"...Not in this timeline?" Wally tried, "To be honest, the whole alternate timelines and time travel thing is confusing, and I've managed to punch a hole into another dimension."

Bart nodded rapidly, "I'm your grandson from the future!"

"Or maybe, considering you changed the timeline just by showing up, a different future? Not our future?" Wally muttered thoughtfully, which seemed to get Bart thinking too because the kid detached from Barry's chest to ponder the science of time travel and timelines.

"Is Iris alive?" Barry interrupted, eyes wide, and both Bart and Wally winced.

"I... don't know?"

"She was the last time I saw her..." Bart said, unsure. "But maybe by coming back I changed that?" The thought seemed to horrify the kid.

"There's too many veribles to be sure." Wally told his uncle. "Barry, it's a miracle that _you're_ still alive. But... it would be too dangerous to try to see if we could travel to the future. For all we know, it's only possible to travel _back_ in time, or return to your original time - it could be the only reason that Thawne was able to time jump." Barry sighed and deflated under the stare of his nephew's serious gaze, which softened considerably as understanding sunk in for his uncle. "Uncle Barry, I know how you feel." Wally said, patting his uncle's arm, "If I were in your position, I'd want to do _anything_ I could to bring her back, but not if there was a chance I could tear the world apart."

His mind flashed back to torn streets, shattered glass, and overturned cars and trees. Of the tsunamis he had caused in his mad dash to stop Luthor and Brainiac, of the lives that could have been lost if he hadn't had as much control as he had.

"Y'know," Barry's voice snapped Wally from his thoughts, "I only managed to get out of the Speed Force because I followed you." The older man's lips twitched in amusement at Wally baffled stare, and he reached out, ruffling his fly-away red hair in a movement that brought back memories of his childhood with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. "Good job, Kid."

Wally huffed, but he couldn't stop the large beaming grin that overtook his expression. "I'm not a kid anymore, Uncle Barry."

Barry hummed, blue eyes seeming to stare right through his nephew thoughtfully. "No, you're not, are you."

"If Wally doesn't want hair ruffles, I'll take them." Bart chirped, bouncing forward to drop onto Wally's cot with an ungraceful flop.

Wally kicked him playfully, "Oi, off my hospital bed, you ungrateful snot." His teenaged cousin giggled, rolling out of the red head's range of kick movements, and Wally rolled his eyes.

The doors slid open with an ominous hiss.

"WALLACE WEST!"


	6. Honeysuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets the family.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: cute family, toddlers, injuries, fem!Harry Potter  
> Pairings: past BarryXIris, WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,279

**Heliantheae**   
**Chapter 6 :: Honeysuckle**   
**(Honeysuckle: Bonds of love)**

 

_"WALLACE WEST!"_

Azalea had been enjoying tea with Hermione, a pregnant Luna, and a disguised J'onn, with Jai and Irey playing in a play pen in her line of sight with little Hugo (a year older than them with a mass of orange curls and big brown eyes), four year old Rose making her way through a book at her mother's feet, when Bruce had called her, informing her that her husband had gone off to do something exorbitantly foolish and that could get him killed. She had just about shattered the cup in her hands, but J'onn's gentle hand on her arm stopped her, and with an apology to her school friends, who promised to keep an eye on her twins while she and J'onn were gone.

They beamed up together, Bruce had met them and led his fuming and obviously furious cousin through the halls and into the main meeting room where the Founding Seven had their meetings, it was empty, of course, most heroes being off schedule or on missions. Her foolish husband hadn't returned yet, but Bruce or J'onn would tell her as soon as he did.

So there she was, staring down her startled and bloodied husband, and nervous ward, hands on her hips as she scowled. There was another man in the room, one she didn't recognize, wearing a suit similar to Wally's with short cropped sunny blond hair and wide baby blue eyes as he watched her rather explosive entrance into the medical wing.

"H-hey, Beautiful!" Her red-haired husband stuttered, shifting to try and hide his blood-stained shoulder from her line of sight, and her scowl deepened.

"Don't you _Beautiful_ me, _Wallace_." She marched forward to drop heavily onto the edge of his medical cot, gently shoving him to lay down as she studied the injury. "What's this I heard about you running off to fight off Professor Zoom?"

Wally's eyes shifted away from her, and he muttered under his breath. "Bats is a filthy snitch."

Azalea raised an unimpressed brow, and Wally wisely went quiet. She then turned her gaze from her husband's injured, but steadily healing, shoulder, and to Bart. "Bart, how hurt are you?" She asked, pulling her moleskin pouch from her pocket and summoning her specially made speedster formula (created by her and George, to give her husband, ward, and children the energy that they would otherwise only be able to get from eating a month's worth of food). The dark haired witch handed one vile to Wally, who downed it without complaint, and Azalea could see the colour returning to his pale cheeks.

Bart shuffled forward, dutifully taking the second vile from his cousin-in-law. "Some broken ribs, bruising, and cuts. But they're healing." He offered, swallowing the foul-tasting potion, and his face screwed up in disgust.

She nodded, then turned to the final man, who was watching it all in confused silence, and wordlessly thrust the last vile towards him.

He hesitated, and Wally spoke up. "I'd take it, if I were you Barry." The red head's lips twitched in amusement, "Before my lovely wife forces it down your throat."

" _Wife_?" Barry questioned, but accepted the offered potion. "It really has been a long time if a woman agreed to marry you." He teased, and Wally laughed.

"Azalea Potter-West." Azalea offered, and the blond man smiled politely.

"Barry Allen." She could recognize the slight Midwestern twang to his words as he spoke, slightly faded but present when he offered his name, and she blinked.

Barry Allen - her husband's supposedly dead uncle.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Barry's lips twitched. "I guess it didn't really stick."

Azalea laughed, "I know that feeling."

Barry looked a little confused, but took her words as the joke is was meant to be.

Wally's pained hiss caught her attention, and Azalea turned to her husband. He was clutching his leg, a grimace painting his face. "I forgot about my leg," He admitted sheepishly, and Azalea frowned spinning around to prod at his leg. "Broken. And healed wrong." Wally grinned awkwardly, and Azalea huffed fondly.

 

 

Wally grinned as he and Bart led Barry (who, being broader than Wally, had borrowed jeans from Batman and a plaid shirt from Superman) up the steps towards the apartments above Rhododendron's.

Azalea had left the Watchtower after helping Wally with his leg and given him a lengthy talk about forgetting about a broken leg, and had quickly left to give him time to reconnect with his uncle. She had been smiling as she hurried out the door, watching fondly as Barry fussed and Bart laughed. And now, cover story built (afterall, they needed some way to explain Barry Allen's miraculous return to life and the fact he hadn't aged at all in the last twelve years) and injuries mostly gone, Wally was introducing his uncle to his family; to his children.

Wally limped up the final step, grin widening as he flung the red door open and strode in as evenly as he could with a cheery; "Honey! I'm home!"

A tiny toddler-sized blur collided with his good leg, and his redheaded daughter clung to the limb like a limpet, beaming up at him. " _Daddy_!"

Wally laughed, scooping his two year old daughter into his arms, kissing her forehead loudly. "There's my Snuggle Bunny!"

Irey giggled cutely, green eyes sparkling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Back Daddy!"

"Yes, Daddy's back home." Wally agreed cheerfully, kicking his shoes off. "Did you have fun with Auntie Luna and Auntie Minny today, Pumpkin?" Irey nodded rapidly, something that would have been a blur to anyone who didn't have a level of superspeed, and Wally laughed. "Well, Daddy brought someone home for you to meet." He turned, showing off his adorable daughter to his stunned uncle, "This is Uncle Barry, Irey, can you say hi?"

"Hi Nuncle Burry!" Irey chirped excitedly, and Barry absolutely _melted_.

"Uncle Barry, this is Iris, my daughter."

Barry blinked, blue eyes shifting from Irey to Wally then back to the tiny redhead, and then they softened, "Hi there Iris, it's nice to meet you."

"Irey!" The little girl pouted, and Barry laughed.

"Irey, is it? That's a pretty name."

"She's been calling herself that since she learned to talk." Azalea entered the living room, Jai on her hip, and Wally chuckled. "Don't let her cute face fool you, she's a right little terror. Gives new meaning to the terrible twos." She smiled and deposited their son into the blond man's arms. "This one is James - or Jai as he seems to prefer. He's the grumpy one. Say hello to Uncle Barry, Sweetness."

Barry snorted, adjusting his grip on the dark haired toddler who shot the man a petulant glare that was far too adorable to be legal, and muttered "'Lo Uncle 'arry."

Bart squirmed so he was in front of his cousin and made a grabby motion towards the little girl in Wally's arms. "Gimme!"

Wally rolled his eyes, and passed a giggling Irey over to her cousin, who let out a delighted laugh. "The only one not here is Teddy, Azalea's godson." Wally told his uncle, "He's in France visiting Bill and Fleur, friends of Zal's, for the weekend."

Barry hummed, all his attention on the baby in his arms, and Wally let out a small laugh, looping his arm around Azalea's small shoulders. His wife smiled in amusement, eyes shining happily as he kissed her cheek.

"That reminds me," Azalea mused, mischievously side-eyeing him. "I hope you're prepared for more dirty dipers."

Wally froze, eyes widening.

"Surprise! I'm pregnant!"


	7. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Potter-West goes to Hogwarts
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: original characters  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,050

**Heliantheae**   
**Chapter 7 :: Violet**   
**(Violet: Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty)**

**Epilogue**

 

Estelle Malfoy was a girl who took after her mother in looks, with her golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, carried her father's name and the Black family naming tradition, and loved her family. The Malfoy family had taken a hard hit after the final defeat of Voldemort, and Estelle was proud of how her father had worked hard to regain the status and respect they held to that day, but there was still a certain image that came with the Pureblood name Malfoy; cold and distant and proud, an image her mother, father, and brother carried well.

But Estelle was different.

Oh, she was proud, alright, but not of what people would immediately assume.

She was the sun, where her family was the moon; her personality was as bright and cheerful as her colouring, which made her something of an outsider amongst the rest of the Pureblood society of England. Estelle was expected to enter Slytherin, continue the family legacy, but as loyal as she was to her family, she didn't know if such a thing would be possible for her; the eleven years old knew she hadn't a cunning or ambitious bone in her body, she cared not an ounce for political gain or games like her father, she wasn't a prim and proper lady like her mother, she wasn't even as genius as her brother, Estelle was the kind of girl who like the dirt and the fresh air. She valued working honestly for whatever you wanted, she liked laughing and playing, and sometimes, deep in her mind and heart, she wished she could have been muggleborn; to be able to roll in the dirt like any other child, have the chance to choose her path, instead of having everything planned since the moment she was born.

Maybe Hogwarts would be the chance she was waiting for, the chance to throw away the cold Malfoy mask and become just Estelle.

The young blonde was forced from her thoughts when another body slammed into hers from the compartment she had just passed, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" A voice stuttered frantically, and Estelle looked up at the other girl; slightly cubby and tall, with short cropped dirty blonde hair and freckled cheeks, her eyes were a deep brown. "August just didn't want me in the compartment with his friends! I didn't mean to run into you!"

Estelle blinked and stood, brushing dust from her expensive tailored robes. "It's alright, I should have been paying attention."

The other girl blushed, then stuck out a hand. "Alice Longbottom."

Longbottom, daughter of the war hero Neville Longbottom; if her father were here, he'd be telling her of the political gains she could get from a friendship with Alice Longbottom, but Estelle wasn't her father.

Estelle smiled politely, shaking the other girl's hand. "Estelle Malfoy."

Longbottom startled, but quickly overcame it. "Well, uh, it's nice to meet you." She smiled kindly, "Do you have a compartment yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm trying to avoid my brother, to be honest." Estelle offered her a small smile, "Do you want to look for one together?"

"Sure!" Longbottom positively beamed, bouncing excitedly on her toes, and Estelle envied her for being able to show her emotions so openly, without fearing the backlash her parents would endure. "I think Lorcan and Lysander might have room, I passed by them before the train started, they said they were waiting for someone."

Estelle smiled shyly and followed the bubbly girl down the corridor, until they came to a stop at the final door of the car. The other blonde knocked in quick succession, and there was a moment of silence before the door slid open, and two identical heads of brown hair popped into the empty space, studying the two girls with wide silver eyes.

"Lorcan! Lysander!"

One of the twins grinned widely, while the other nodded in greeting and slipped back into the compartment.

"'Lo, Alice!" The remaining twin greeted; he was pale, with wispy brown hair that he shared with his identical twin, and slightly bulbous silver eyes that gave him a permanently surprised look, even with the slightly mischievous smile on his face. "Who's this?" Those silver eyes shifted to Estelle, and her keen eyes could pick up the shrewd intelligence hiding behind his playful smirk.

"This is Estelle, d'you have any room in your compartment? August kicked me out, and Malfoy here is avoiding her brother."

His eyebrows quirked at the name, but he slid aside, letting the two girls into the room. "Sure, sure." Estelle smiled in thanks as she followed Alice into the compartment, "I'm Lorcan Scamander." He offered, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Scamander? As in Rolf Scamander?" Estelle asked, eyes shifting through the compartment, landing on the boy's identical twin, who was seated beside a girl with dark hair pinned back in a braid, both leaning over a thick copy of what she could identify as the most recent copy of Hogwarts: A History.

Lorcan Scamander nodded, "He's our great-grandfather. My quieter brother over there is Lysander - he's not much of a people person, he's shy."

Lysander Scamander straightened, shooting his twin a pink-cheeked glare.

The dark haired girl looked up from her book, sharp blue-green eyes locking onto Estelle with intensity that the blonde had never before seen in someone her age. The other girl was deceptively delicate looking, with pale skin and large, doll-like eyes, and wavy black bangs fell across her forehead. There was a faint spray of freckles on the bridge of her nose, and a beauty mark under her left eye.

The dark haired girl frowned minutely.

Estelle pinked, realizing she was staring, "Oh, I'm sorry - My name is Estelle. Estelle Malfoy."

The dark haired girl's lips twitched, one small hand moving to run her fingers through the long silky fur of the black cat on her lap, which watched her with the same intense gaze as its witch, long feathery tail flicking, before stilling, seemingly pleased. The girl seemed to trust her cat's instinct too, because she relaxed.

It must have kneazel blood.

"A Malfoy, huh?" She had an American accent, which would stand out a lot in Hogwarts, Estelle noted. "Fancy that. My name is Violet. Violet Potter-West."

 _Oh_.

Oh, _dear_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses:  
> Alice Longbottom- Gryffindor  
> Estelle Malfoy- Hufflepuff  
> Lorcan Scamander- Ravenclaw  
> Lysander Scamander- Ravenclaw  
> Violet Potter-West- Slytherin


End file.
